Son of Olympus
by deadmanwalking123
Summary: A child born of pieces, raised in darkness, and destined to destroy. As son of olympus he is a danger to us all. But, to reach full destructive power, he has to hunt and kill demigods. Me and my friends, we have to stop him. And according to our prophecy, we all die in the process. Burning skies, An insane maze and a key to a new door. **Please ignore profile pic!**
1. Chapter 1: Born of Pieces

**AU:_ So this was based on an old PJOrp of mine and I couldn't get rid of the idea of the main character as a little kid so I wrote this. Enjoy, I guess? :P and R&R if you want._**

_"Character, like a photograph, develops in darkness" By Yousuf Karsh_

Chapter 1

Deep in a dark cave in the middle of nowhere sat a child no older 8. He played silently with the toy he had received when he was five years old. The cube was already broken, it was missing a few blocks and its colors had already paled from use. It didn't matter anyway; he couldn't see anything in the darkness of the cave. Still, he played with it imagining the bright colors and rearranging the pieces around as if he could still solve the faded puzzle.

To the boy, its purpose was years ago, along with his interest in it. He had grown tired of it but had little else to do. Something in the back of his mind tried to come forth, and he paused with his hands around the broken toy. He tried to grasp the thought, and reached out with a hand as if that would help. The thought was lost almost as fast as it had come. He shouted out in frustration as he tossed his cube aside. He slumped against the cave wall in defeat and ran his hand along its rough surface. He literally knew every ridge of the cave as well as the back of his hand and the familiar shapes comforted him. He closed his eyes to a more welcome darkness.

A single word escaped his lips, pleading for comfort. "Mother?" he asked.

The shadows instantly swallowed that one word, seeming to take it away. Then the walls started repeating his plea, and his own words were thrown back at him, almost as if they were mocking his need for company. Just when the echoes died out he was given a reply.

"Yes, little one?" a tired voice answered. A hand rose from the earth and stroked the boys white hair out of his face. He had referred to the voice as "mother" ever since he could remember but he had never seen the owner of the voice. The boy smiled regardless, feeling reassured. She was always there and he was never alone, that was all that mattered to him.

"I want to see it again," he said. "the bright, big thing."

Despite not seeing who the voice was, he could feel the mood. It felt like it was smiling. The voice seemed to think of the demand as amusing.

"Of course you can, Mortis, I will always give you the things you need to become complete. However, your uncle is gone for the day. But there is a different light of equal beauty."

The cave shifted around and seemed to free Mortis, opening the world to him as the earth shifted for him. The surroundings were immediately illuminated before him in a bath of white light. Trees, and jagged rocks littered the area but that wasn't what captured his interest. The boy stared at the source of the light, almost enchanted by its beauty. The perfect glowing sphere was almost reflected off his pitch black eyes. It didn't even burn to stare at it as it did when staring at the sun. He stared at it for what felt like hours, watching it as it slowly climbed its way through the sky. He watched it up until the cave closed around him again, surrounding him.

"Mother, what was that one called?" he asked. A hunger crept from his soul when he thought about it, the same way it did whenever he saw the sun. Bloodlust was what the voice had called it. He smiled at the words and the meaning behind it.

"That was the moon, Her name is Artemis, younger twin and sister of the sun. One of the gods that you are destined to destroy."

That fact settled into the young boys mind as he lied down on the cool surface of the cave. Not only did he have to kill the warm bright sun, but he had to kill her too. He had to rid the world of many beautiful things and the moon was only one of them. And that didn't bother him.

"Mother?" Mortis asked, suddenly feeling cold and alone.

"Shhh." She said. "You must rest little one. It's the winter solstice and tomorrow we start." A blanket of dirt surrounded mortis in a gentle way as if responding to his need for warmth

He obediently closed his eyes to sleep as he yawned. "Tomorrow mother?"

"Tomorrow I release you. And in ten years time you work to complete yourself and in the end finally finish the gods."

Mortis nodded, already half asleep. Being told this numerous times since he was born from the pieces, the plan was engraved into his head. "good night mother," he said, already anticipating the excitement that was promised to him.

"And one last thing, little one. Starting tomorrow you have to refer to me by my name. Call me Gaia"

_**AU: ...hmmm... tried to end that in an ominous way... fail on my part -_-**_

_**(I might just keep this as a one-shot ...or turn it into a "Submit your own" thing ...or just make a full blown story. *shrugs*)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

**((AN: Sorry? My Laptop broke and now I got it fixed. Here you go. The longest wait for an update in the history of fanfiction is over. Introducing the main character. Review please?))**

_"Home is the place we love best and grumble the most."_**- **Billy Sunday (Whoever that is...)

_**Reed Mitchell**_

"W-what the hell?" My head spun in pain as I tried to peel my body off the arena floor. I felt as if a steamroller decided to mop the floor with me. That weird dream didn't help either. _What did I just see?_

My sister, Lilah, laughed as I tried to get up, jabbing at me with her spork to annoy me. Clarisse and Tony didn't bother trying to make her stop either, they just laughed along. Well, seeing as they were the ones that knocked me on my back in the first place, it wasn't likely that they would help me anytime soon.

"Reed! We thought you were dead for a second there, you weren't moving!" Tony said with a grin. Hell, if there wasn't anyone who went up against Clarisse and didn't almost die, they had to be a child of the big three.

"You still seeing stars?" Clarisse jeered, still laughing at my misery. She tapped her spear which sent off sparks of electricity, one of the reasons I was in so much pain.

Tony finally bent down to help get me up like the best friend he's supposed to be. For a second I thought about what Clarisse asked me. I thought of what I saw while I was knocked out. A small cave, the kid with white hair, and the talking mound of dirt. I looked at Clarisse. She wouldn't believe me... So I said the next best thing. I looked her dead in the eyes and smiled.

"I only see the ugly that knocked me out in the first place." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. A good way to deflect the question, but also a good way to get beat up.

My sister laughed at me even more. "Nice knowing you."

Clarisse glared daggers, something only an Ares kid could literally pull off. Tony and Lilah wisely retreated a few steps, putting distance between them and me.

"Since you're feeling SO much better, lets get right back to training. Shall we begin?" Before I could protest or say 'no', she slammed the butt of her spear into my chest.

* * *

"You're a glutton for pain." Tony said as he helped the Apollo kids apply first aid.

"Shut up." I said, a little annoyed. "Do you have any Nectar or Ambrosia?" I asked Will as he wrapped a bandage around a cut on my arm.

"Sorry Reed, Annabeth took the supplies-Stop moving around!" He turned to Tony. "They had another incident down at the bunker, you know, more problems with the ship. Shouldn't you be down there with them?"

"Leo started making shifts so we wouldn't be collapsing left and right." Tony explained. "My shift isn't until 6. But, looks like that won't matter. If annabeth needed that much supplies then we might need everyone to fill in."

Will nodded. "Speak of the devil, she's coming this way."

I flinched. "Clarisse is back?!"

"No, you idiot, It's Annabe- I said stop moving! I can't wrap the bandage properly with you moving around!" He said in frustration. He punched my bruised arm in anger. I stopped moving.

As Annabeth approached us I noticed the oil spots and rips on her clothes. Looking at her carefully I could see bags under her eyes and cuts on her hands. She looked like hell, or an athena kid that was helping build a warship with no sleep. She also looked a little angry at the moment.

When she reached us everyone in the Apollo cabin went quiet. There was a few awkward seconds of silence before I finally asked, "Whats wrong?"

She glanced at me and stared as if I was an alien. "Your brothers," She said simply.

I sighed. Everyone else in the room sighed as well. That was bad information in itself. "Which ones?" I asked.

"There is only two people in the camp who would dare to switch the nectar supplies with gold kool-aid that turns your tongue purple and your teeth neon green." As she talked I saw a flash of green and violet.

I had to look down to keep from laughing as I gave her the answer we all knew. "Travis and Connor."

Annabeth nodded. She crossed her arms and looked around the room for a few seconds. Suddenly she turned to everyone and started firing off commands like a talking commando barbie. The attention span of an Athena child. "Reed, get the supplies back from Travis. We need those back now. Will, we need more medics, a couple car engines fell. There's quite a few injured. Tony, you have to come to the bunker too, Leo said we were set back a week or so. we need everyone that can help."

I sent off a sarcastic 'Sir, yes sir' and struggled to get my bruised body up. Annabeth started to go too. I remembered my dream and I stopped her. "Annabeth, we need to talk."

She started to refuse but looked into my eyes. I guess she saw how serious I was because she nodded and stood still as she waited for the others to go. Will scrambled to grab a suitcase full of medical supplies, all the other Apollo kids, and I'm pretty sure a spell book with medical references. Both him and Tony were out in seconds with the other campers in tow.

As soon as the others were gone Annabeth started. "If this is about my lack of sleep, I don't need people lecturing me abou-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said, cutting her off. "Cool your jets! What you do is your business... I know what its like to have someone you love just out of your reach..." Everyone knew how hard she was working to get back to Percy.

She went quiet for a few seconds. "Really?"

"Nope." I admitted. "Just trying to make you feel better. Is it working?"

She smiled at that. "If thats not what you wanted, What do you need?" Smile=gone. She was in serious mode again.

My thoughts went back to my dream when I got knocked out. I got right to the point. "I heard of demigod visions before. A vivid dream? Feels real?"

Annabeth answered yes to both questions. I sighed. "I might have had one."

I told her my vision of the cave.

* * *

During my recollection of the dream I watched as Annabeth's expression slowly harden. She looked at me with her grey eyes as if was a puzzle to be solved. She flinched when I mentioned Gaia. "Reed, If that was real, then Gaia obviously has more than one plan. This is-"

"Bad I know. Thats why I came to you first. You, of all people would know the difference between a dream and a vision." I let out a shaky breath. "Please tell me we don't need to worry about this. Everyone might not show it but they're stressed out. If there's more than one threat, we might panic."

Annabeth went silent for a while. It felt like hours passed when she finally spoke. "Let's not think about it right now. Let's just get the ambrosia and nectar back."

"What?"

"Reed, like you said we can't handle this right now. We can deal with it when it comes. Forget about the dream for now, Okay?" She paused and stared, obviously waiting for me to answer before continuing.

"All right." I said finally. "Everyone should still be at the arena."

"Then go intimidate your brothers." She laughed at that. Despite my height there wasn't anybody I could intimidate in camp. Only when I was really pissed off did I scare anyone, and I have a high tolerance level. Courtesy of living with five brothers and sisters, and then living with more than two dozen half-siblings that tend to prank.

"Whatever." I grumbled. I tried to stand up again but my body wouldn't budge. "Hey, Annabeth, do you have any ambrosia?"

"Here," She tossed me a couple and promised they weren't tainted with whatever Travis and Connor. She left as soon as she grabbed a few medical supplies. I left the Apollo cabin minutes after, chewing on my third ambrosia square as my bruises and cuts slowly faded.

* * *

"Back for more?" Lilah asked. As soon as I reached the arena she popped up out of nowhere, like she always did.

I sighed, "No, I have to get to Travis and Connor"

"What for?"

"They messed with the nectar supplies, we need the originals back 30 minutes ago" As I kept walking I noticed there was no reply. Turning around I noticed that Lilah was fidgeting a little. "...Lilah, whats wrong? Do you know anything about the-"

A conch horn blasted in the distance and cut me off. Everything stopped. A second conch horn sounded for just as long. There was an eerie quiet that settled over the camp. Two long blasts had gone off. That was a sign that everyone had to stop and pay attention. Something was approaching the boundary line. Everyone waited for the sentries to identify the targets. 3 more horns sounded a complicated string of short blasts.

There was no noise for a few seconds as everyone deciphered the signal. At their own pace every one realized what the call meant. A Demigod followed by a LOT of monsters.

The whole crowd of people in the Arena started moving fast. A rush of warriors to Thalia's pine tree to meet the oncoming enemy. Typical Demigod protocol. More respected campers were taking charge in the absence of the counselors.

I shouted a couple orders myself then turned to my sister. "Lilah, find Annabeth! She should be on her way to the bunker if not already on the way back!" She started to protest but I shouted at someone to hand me a sword and I was already running.

I pumped my arms and legs, sprinting towards Thalias Pine. Soon I passed everyone that was on their way to the hill and was pulling away from the crowd of people. While many of my brothers and sisters inherited our dads pranking ability, I had inherited the gift of travel. I had speed, and I was the fastest in the entire camp. It often had me being a messenger but in situations like this Im the first on the scene.

I reached the hill well before anyone else. The guy on perimeter duty just pointed in the direction of where the new demigod was coming from. I panted, struggling to catch my breath as we waited for the arrival. The guard handed me binoculars. After a few seconds I let out a 'not so discreet' gasp. As the perimeter guard gave me a questioning look, I watched in surprise as a boy with white hair ran towards us at full speed, over 40 monsters in pursuit and nipping at his heels.

**((AN: I just remembered: PLEASE ignore my profile pic. Its disturbing, yes, but to me it fits the genre I usually write.))**


	3. Chapter 3: Panic

Reed Mitchell

The kid ran towards us at a speed even I could appreciate. Every time a monster or demon would get in reach of him he would let out a shout and he would either gain ground faster or the enemy would seem to slow a little. Once he shouted something in greek and the hunting party scattered. They quickly regathered and were soon hot on his trail again. He didn't dare to look behind him the entire time, probably because he knew he wouldn't like what he would see.

Instead of looking back he looked up the hill towards where me and the guard was standing. Although he stared in our direction, the white haired boy stared past us, as if we were invisible and all that mattered was a destination. The destination was most likely the camp and that bothered me for many reasons. His white hair was one of those reasons, it made me seriously think twice about having to offer him refuge.

Peleus let out a low growl as he unfurled himself from one of the trees branches. I guess the dragon had finally sensed the swarm at the foot of the hill. He dropped right next to me and the guard who finally took off his helmet.

"Jake? What are you doing on perimeter duty?"

He knelt next to Peleus and scratched the dragons neck. Peleus growled appreciatively. A helpful tip we got from watching _How to train your dragon._ "Chiron said not help with the ship until I'm fully healed from what happened with Festus. So I'm stuck on perimeter duty and other non-strenuous, non-dangerous jobs."

I looked at the mob of monsters. "And this isn't dangerous?"

Jake laughed, "Only for Demigods. Anyway, I think he can make it past the boundary by himself, without getting caught... Or do you have the same feeling that we need to rush in there and help him out?"

He pulled out a bronze bar about two feet in length. It extended into a curved stick almost as long as Jake himself. The ends shot out two metallic wires that connected to each other and pulled tight. In seconds the metal bar had become a shining bow. Jake pulled out a bag of silver marbles. He took out one and it elongated into an arrow. He smiled.

I looked at the mass of beasts and then down the other side of hill. I sighed. The other campers would barely make it here. Jake was right, we couldn't leave it to chance. I started running down towards the victim of a monster hunting party.

"DON'T HIT ME!" I shouted over my shoulder. You never really knew who was a good shot besides Apollo and Ares campers.

As I raced down the hill, glowing arrows whizzed past me and into the crowd of beasts. Some arrows were silver and some were bronze, but they did damage. Halfway down, I watched as a Hellhound leapt towards the white-haired runner. A shiny arrow slammed into the mutts head and exploded, turning it into dust instantly.

As the kid was showered in the sandy remains of a hellhound, he looked up and locked eyes with me. The whole time he had been looking past me and only now he finally seemed to register my existence. I was almost to him as I realized that he was taller than me and probably the same age, if not older.

"Wh- you- you're real?!" He shouted at me.(Whatever that means.)

"RUN!" I shouted in response. For whatever reason he had, he slowed down and another hellhound had decided to take advantage of that. It leapt out of the crowd and I had to push past the guy to intercept.

As it landed I slashed at its front paws. Its eyes glowed a sinister red as it leapt at me again. I stabbed up, guiding the blade towards the dogs throat. My sword sunk into its neck but it didn't die quickly. The hellhound thrashed and clawed as it fell to pieces giving me cuts and scratches.

The small exchange was only a second or two but the stampede had already caught up. I had to push the hellhound away and leave my sword behind.

I turned around and started running for my life.

Catching up to another demigod running for their life was easy for me. Running away from a pack of monsters with said demigod in tow, was not easy.

"We have to run!" The guy shouted.

"What do you think we're doing!?"I shouted back.

Jake provided a lot of cover. For a Hephaestus kid he was an excellent shooter. Between his arrows and my speed we somehow ushered the demigod over the boundary line.

"Jake... do you have another bow?" I asked between gasps.

"No," He said as he pulled out another marble. "The calvary is coming though."

"Wait! More people are coming?!" shouted the demigod we just saved.

"Well, duh. We gotta get rid of the monsters," I explained. As if to prove my point, a hydra hit the boundary line. Peleus roared and shot a fireball at the hydra and roasted it.

Looking down at the camp I saw that our backup was almost here. As much as it relieved me to see them, it bothered the weird demigod.

He was a very twitchy person. If there was a contest for ADHD people, he would've been right at the top with Leo. His eyes never stayed on the same thing for more than a second and he muttered random things in such a rushed way that his words almost came out garbled. It could have just been the result of being chased by a group of monsters, but he also talked to himself. He kept saying things like "shut up", "Go away", or "I can't". He could've been talking to me but he didn't seem like the type to carry a conversation.

Finally he seemed to calm down. He stopped fidgeting, focused on me, and asked "So we just need to get rid of them?"

It surprised me that that was his first choice of words and for a few seconds stayed quiet. "Well, yeah. Bu-"

He turned away and started muttering to himself again. It took me a while but I realized that tis time it was in greek. _"__Help me, brothers, sisters friends."_

"Dude, who are you talking to?" The guy was seriously creeping me out.

"_Alala, Homados, Pralioxis._"

" 'All are-' what? You're not making any sense." As I tried to talk to him, all our soldiers had reached us. Armed and ready, we were a force not to be reckoned with. I immediately felt safer as friends and family came to our aid.

I was comfortable among the crowd. And I would have preferred to stay that way, but then captain weirdo white hair did something. The strange demigod took a deep breath that I could hear through the clanking of everyones armor. Before I could guess what he was doing I suddenly backed up and fell.

My head was ringing and I felt terror. Every inch of my body and soul was telling me to do the one thing I did best. Run away. I realized that everyone around me was panicking and few were already fleeing. A voice was shouting, that was the source of the panic. It was a harsh battle cry that seemed to double continuously. Soon all I could hear was what sounded like the cries of millions. I looked up to see the only one who wasn't standing or running and screaming.

A white haired devil with eyes that glowed with emptiness.


End file.
